Leaving Tonight
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Someone keeps calling Pauls phone and Brlla has had enough!Based off the song "Leaving Tonight" by Ne-Yo and Jennifer Hudson. Paul/Bella O/S


**AN: Hello everyone! This is a little one shot I wanted to write because I got bored and heard this song. This will probably become a collection of songs fics that I will continue to write on. So this will never be completed more than likely. So, this one is inspired by the song called "Leaving Tonight" By Ne-yo and Jennifer Hudson. . is the lyrics to the song. I couldn't find a way to fit them in how I like it. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters or the lyrics to the song. I only own the way they interact in the story.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch at the little house I lived in with Paul. We were watching some UFC fight when his phone goes off.

Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere _[3x]_  
Rockin' everywhere _[2x]_  
_[Bubba Sparxxx]_  
I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the players club for about month or two  
Put his hand on it then see what he do

Paul sat up to look at his phone, shook his head and hit ignore. That is the 25th time that ringtone has gone off and I know who it is. . He says nothing about it and just sits back again. I chose to ignore it and start watching the fight again, I mean, I'm his imprint, it's not like he could cheat on me. Right?

Not 5 minutes later the phone goes off again. That makes 26 times that has gone off. 26 times that this bitch names Stacey has called him and why the hell does she have that ring tone? I AM DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!

I get up and head to the room that we share. I grab the old duffel bag I had since I lived in Arizona. I start opening drawers and stuffing my clothes in the bag. I hear him take a deep breath and get up off of the couch. I hear him coming down the hallway and stopping at the door.

"Bella, what are you doing? Why are you packing your stuff up?" He asks me with concern in his voice and on his face.

"I'm done Paul! I don't trust you when some bitch is calling you at all times of the day and night. Kim and Jake where right, I knew I should have rejected the fucking wolf voodoo bullshit and moved to Florida like I was planning on doing. How can I say I love you if I can't even trust you? How could I ever think I could change the Playboy of La Push!?" I yell at him still throwing my shit in my bag. "I thought imprinting was supposed to stop this!"

"Bells, love and trust are the same thing, we have been through this. Imprinting is a way to find our soul mates baby. No matter what Kim or Jake says you are supposed to trust me, supposed to trust my wolf. Sweetheart, I'm trying to make you understand all this, but every time you go hang out with Kim or Jake we go through this shit! What do I have to do to make this right?" He pleads with me.

I stop what I'm doing and look at him," I just want you to shut up and listen to me." He walks over to the bed and sits down. He finally looks up at me and takes a deep breath.

"216." I tell him.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"216, that's how many time that I have gone back and forth about this shit in my head. I've asked questions like: how does he know her? Have they been together before or after the imprint? Could she really be who he is telling me that she is? Paul, there is something that just doesn't feel right! Like today for example, did you know that she called you 26 times?"

"You were counting how many times my phone rang?"

"Every time I would ask you who it was, do you know what you would say. Not to worry about it."

"Then don't worry about it babe."

"I want to believe that you are being honest with me but in the back of my mind all I hear is Kim going I doubt it. I swear Paul, if you are lying to me; I'm leaving tonight, for good. You will no longer be in my life."

I finally take a good look at him and he is slack-jawed. "Bella..." That is all I let him get out.

"Everyone on the Rez told me you were no good for me. Kim, Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, hell even Billy told me not to trust you. And guess what, you are proving all of them right. You know what, I'm leaving tonight anyway, there is no sense in waiting till in the morning."

I zip up my bag and walk out the bedroom door. Right before I reach the front door I feel a hand on my arm to stop me. He turns me around and I can see all the pain and hurt this is causing both of us.

"Sweetheart, just chill out for a minute. There is a reason for what is happening. I swear, I barely know Stacey but I have seen her walking around the Rez. She has told me that she wants me but I swear baby, I haven't touched her. All I want and need is you, now and always. I have turned her down like a 1000 times." He tells me like I should be jumping up and down for joy.

"So, you have counted how many times you have turned her down? You know what, I really doubt you are telling the truth, I'm gone." I turn to pick up my bag and leave again, but he is too quick and stands in front of me.

"You're not leaving tonight. Bella, you are my life, my reason for existing sweetheart. Everyone keeps talking shit about the spirits got this one wrong and if you walk out right now you will be proving them all right. Let's go back to the room, and let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you how much you mean to me." He steps forward and places a hand on my cheek. I hate myself in that minute because my traitor body leans into his touch for a few seconds. I finally get my mind back functioning and pull away from him.

"Baby, you can't listen to what everyone says. I'm your man, I'm your wolf, you can put all your trust and hope in me. Bells, let me take care of you, let me love you." He won't let me get too far from his touch. Everything about him draws me into him, everything about him is telling me to let him love me. I pull farther back so I can clear my head. I need to be clear minded if I'm going to say this to him and mean it.

"I love you, there is no denying that. I can't deny that everything in me wants to know that you are it for me, but I will be damned if I'm going to let you disrespect me and my heart. You say you barely know this girl, but her first and last name are in your phone! Fuck, she even has her own ringtone! Care to explain that to me because if you can't I am gone and I am not coming back." I tell him, tears rolling down my face. My chest is hurting and my stomach is in knots of what he will do next. No one, since Edward, has ever had this kind of power over me. I look into his eyes and see he is in as much pain as I am and it is almost too much for me to handle.

I watch him walk over the small oak table in the living room and pick up his phone. He starts to look through it and I can't help but wonder what the fuck he was doing making a phone call right now. He shows me who he is calling and my heart stops. Why is he calling her now?

"Hey Stacey. Yeah it's Paul. Look, I'm going to need to lose my number and stop calling me. I have told you time and time again that I am not interested in you. I have told you that I have someone that I love with everything in me and will never leave her. So, for the last time; stop calling me." He hangs up on her before I can even hear her say anything. He hands me his phone and tells me to erase any number in it that I don't want in there. I do exactly that, but it was only her number that I didn't want there. I knew everyone else.

"Now that is settled, can we please take your bag back to OUR room? I think I need to show you just how much you mean to me. I need to show you exactly how I feel about you. I told you, you aren't leaving me tonight, in fact, you will never leave me if I have anything to do with it." He grabs my bag in one hand and my hand in the other. He leads me to our room and pulls me close to him and kisses me with all the love and passion that he can. I knew in this very moment, I would never doubt him again.

**AN: Yay! My first one shot ever! Now, if you have never heard this song, you really need to. Jennifer Hudson has an amazing voice and this song proves it. I hope you liked it and please review. There will be more song fics on the way as I hear them, but until then...**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
